Best left unsaid
by keepdreaming0031
Summary: I suck at summaries soo.. just try the story.


**Chapter One**

There are some things in the world that should be left unnoticed, like small cracks in a big city sidewalk. Some that should be brought out, like a bright light in the darkest part of a cave.

For your last breath on earth to be surrounded by your loved ones. To be loved, to be cared for and unbroken.

To be different than Talia Anderson. To be different than the broken girl that lays carefully under the protection of her parents. To be different than a wallflower that doesn't get noticed by her parents, because they're too busy fussing over Audrey. Her own twin sister. Her twin that could easily care no less for her.

So as Talia sits in a far corner in a small diner in the middle of the desert drawing aimlessly on a piece of sketch paper as her parents wonder why they're daughter would dress in a Black corset tank top that showed her midriff and a black short short skirt.

As she sit and wonder so intensely why no-one cared enough about her to notice her spectacular grades, her fantastic artwork, or her sad complexion.

Wondering why everything with her is left unsaid.

"Disgusting." My mother said, her face screwed in a bunch.

"You're right, it is disgusting." My father answered. He swiveled in his chair to look at Audrey.

"Really how can she go out in public looking like that?" She added on looking conversifully at my father.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" My father asked calmly. Looking at my mom in a questioning manner.

"Howard don't, You'll embarrass me!" My mother cried in what she thought was a quiet manner, I bet my sister was listening to their conversation in amusement.

"Audrey, honey?Your mother was wondering  
>if you got dressed this morning with the specific intention<br>of showing your ass off to the entire world?" My father Howard Anderson asked my sister. Going against my mother's pleas. My mother was covering her face as my sister said some flashy comment back.

"It's because I woke up hoping to get double teamed by a couple of meth head  
>truckers in some bathroom of a desert shithole. It's good that we<br>got stuck here.

my father father answered back with a simple "I'm satisfied with that answer, I really am."

"I'm being punished for something, I know it." My mother said with her hand over her face.

I looked down at my drawing, an angel. His sculpted face was in a frown that didn't look unhappy, more like a casual face. He was in armor, His black wings spread out around him. His eyes, the only thing I colored, were a piercing ice blue.

"Here is a lemonade, for the amazing artist." Said the waitress by the name Charlie, putting a lemonade down in front of me.

I smiled a thank you for Charlie as she left.

Charlie walked outside for her break.

Going back to my drawing I tuned everything out. I grabbed my earphones and put them in, I had been saving my battery the whole ride but I want to listen to music now.

Looking down at my Ipod I put on the song 'Beautiful soul' by Jesse McCartney. By the time I started to pay attention to what was going on around me, there was another man around, with dark skin and layers of clothes. And an old woman the was ordering her food.

"Hello I'm Gladys, Gladys Foster!" The lady said to my parents. My mother smiled.

My father turned around in his seat as my mother said, "Hello Gladys, I'm sandra and this is my husband Howard." My mother smiled happily.

Gladys's eyes squinted as she smiled unnaturally large. "What a nice looking young couple." She said in her high and aged voice. "What brings you to these parts?" She added on.

"We're on our way to Scottsdale, but our car broke down and we're stuck here until it's fixed." My mother said in a casual business tone.

"What a nuisance!" Gladys replied.

I decided to tune out again then and there. Plugging my headphones back into my ears I listened to 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars.

I didn't look up until I heard screaming. When I did my eyes widened.

Gladys was hovering over my father's body, his neck was bleeding in a fast pace.

I let out a scream, pushing some of my dark brown curls behind my ear. My green eyes were wide in panic. "Oh, God!" I hear someone shout. I don't know who because I was hiding under the table.

I kept hearing gunshots. One after the other, until they stopped in general. I peaked out from under the table. Nobody was moving. I saw my dad on the floor and ran over to him, breaking the silence, without second thought I pulled off the black cardigan that was covering my bare shoulders, due to the fact that I'm wearing a floral white pink and green dress.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!" I kept repeating to myself as my mom and Audrey ran over.

"H-Hey, Tal, watch your mom and sister for me will you?" My dad asked wealky. My eyes watered.

"N-no, your not gonna die daddy, you're gonna stay!" I say to him, my tears falling rapidly. "I wont let you die!" I add.


End file.
